Things Are Not Always As They Appear To Be
by Telekinetic
Summary: She had a family once,but they rejected her,threw her out.She had a family twice,and he died on her,but she would never forget him.She had a family thrice,and they loved her,and threw her out,when she would not do as they asked.This is the Story of Allen
1. This is Where the Story Begins

It was snowing outside when the crying brown haired girl was first found by the Millennium Earl. Her adoptive father Mana had died for no reason and the sorrow in her heart had called out to him.

"My dear did you lose someone dear to you?" Allen Walker looked up at a fat, smiling man in a top hat. The cold had numbed her face, but she could still feel the warm tears running down her face. "I can bring him back, you know. But I need your help." Something in Allen screamed out to her not to trust this man…..thing……but she nodded anyway. "Call out to him with your soul and he'll come to you."

"Mana? Mana come back to me! MANA!!!!!" She cried. A ghost like thing few down into the metal skeleton, and she heard Mana's voice. But, it was not the way she wanted to hear it.

"ALLEN!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TURN ME INTO AN AKUMA!!!!! I CURSE YOU ALLEN WALKER MAY YOU ALWAYS SEE THE POOR SOULS OF THE ONES THAT ARE TORMENTED!!!!" with that he slashed her eye and she screamed out in pain. Mana hated her. She curled up into a ball and cried.

"NOW MY DEAR AKUMA. I COMMAND YOU TO TAKE THE BODY OF YOUR BELOVED!!!" the Millennium Earl sang. With those words something inside Allen activated. She stood up and hugged the skeleton with Mana's soul inside.

"Mana I'm sorry you can have my body. I'll give it to you." The skeleton slashed at

Allen's back making her scream.

"A….Allen.." Mana's voice called out. "Destroy me, Allen."

"I…..I can't, Mana. I love you."

"Stop resisting my dear Akuma kill the boy and steal his body." The Millennium Earl commanded amusedly. Mana did not, and could not do as he commanded because Allen was a girl.

"Allen that time when I first found you that man that you hugged and died, he was an Akuma. You set his soul free Allen. But nobody knew why he died, that's why you were shunned. Do that to me now Allen. Set me free." Allen nodded and kissed Mana's cheek.

"Be free, Mana. I love you." Se said with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"I love you to Allen, I forgive you." With those final words Mana's soul departed, and Allen was left alone with the Millennium Earl, a bleeding eye, and a bleeding back.

"Well, well. What do we have here, eh? An exorcist in the making." He smiled. "Come with me, child. You are alone in the world, I will give you a home." He held his hand out to her. She took it and he lifted it up. She looked back at the grave of her Father and cried. Now, now my dear, do not cry." He said while stroking her now white hair. "I will be your new father." She cried till she fell asleep on his shoulder. It was then the Millennium Earl got a good look at his new charge. He was about 4 or 5 years old. The Millennium Earl smiled sinisterly. "You will make a great weapon my dear child." He told her.

* * *

After the Millennium Earl found out Allen was a girl, it came as quite a surprise when he was told by Rhode that "he" he brought home was a "she", Allen was trained vigorously for the next seven years of her life in the art of assassin, seduction, and deception. She remained disguised as a male, her chest bound flat and hair short, just as Mana had wanted so he could hide and protect her, to always remember Mana and the lesson he taught her. Rhode became her best friend, and Tiki, like and older brother. She had a family once, but they rejected her, threw her out. She had a family twice, and he died on her, but she would never forget him. She had a family thrice, and they loved her, and threw her out when the Millennium Earl realized that she would never do as he asked.

He knocked her out, tied her up, and dropped her off at the Black Order Headquarters, where he knew they would kill her, and left, sensing that there was someone out there in need of his special assistance.

And that is where our story begins.


	2. Innocent and Innocence

Allen awoke to being dropped on the ground. "Bye Bye my dear, _if_ I see you again it will not be a pleasant meeting." With that said he left her abandoned on the cold, hard, snow covered ground, much like the day he found her, in front of the door to the Black Order. She struggled against her bonds, but she could not untie herself. Giving up on that option she tried to stand up.

While she was doing this, inside HQ everyone was watching this boy try to escape. Komui's voice rang out on the intercom. "Gate Keeper, if you would check our new arrival please." Allen stopped struggling for a second, then fought harder to get up. She did not want to be examined! Her body was no one's to look at! She managed to stand up and started to hop away when she was stopped by a tall Japanese male with long midnight blue hair. He grunted at her and picked her up by her cloak to hold her still.

"Well Gate Keeper. We're waiting!" He snapped at the door. The Gate Keeper started sweating and looked at her intently. Allen felt the need to step in now.

"Hey, look. Mr. Girly Man." Everyone watching in HQ started cracking up, what a kid! He's got to have some nerve to insult Kanda like that. Kanda on the other hand was not amused. "Look. I'm not trying to gain entrance to wherever this is," she jerked her head at the building. "So if you would be so kind as to cut my bonds, I'll be on my way and we'll never see each other again. Okay?" She practically demanded of him with a hint question in her voice.

"Gate Keeper!" he demanded.

"I don't know! I can't see anything! It's like he's blocking my vision!" the Gate Keeper stuttered. The wind icked up suddenly and Allen's cursed eye was reviled. "He's Cursed! Cursed! He's a messenger of the Earl. HE'S OUT!!!! GET RID OF HIM!!!!" Coffee was spilled and papers flew as the exorcists and finders fled outside to assist Kanda with the Akuma.

"Wow, wow. Wait a minute. I'm human and I don't want any trouble. SO if you'll release me I'll be on my way." The blue-haired man threw her to the ground and took out a sword.

"Innocence Activate!" he lifted up the sword and brought it down upon Allen. Allen, seeing the opportunity, turned over so the sword sliced her bonds, setting her free.

"Hey thanks, Girly Man. I won't be seeing you again." Allen said as she bowed and ran towards the forest, to where she could jump off the edge, but was stopped by a girl in boots.

"I don't think so. Things like you do not belong on this earth." She stated with a serious tone. "May god rest your soul," she ran at Allen full speed and Allen was forced to run straight ahead hopping that she would chicken out at move. She did. Allen ran faster then anyone could catch up with, silently thanking the Noah family for all their merciless training. She jumped off the ledge of the grounds only to be caught in a sticky, web-like net. Try as she might she could not get loose. She was going to be caught and killed.

Strange insect creatures flew at her with great speed. She cursed her power that only allowed her to free tormented souls from the work of her previous care taker. It gave her no defenses of offences. She would die here. Like she was taught to accept death she closed her eyes and waited. The impact or pain never came. Around her was a shinny shield like a class bubble that, she guesses, only she could see- if the shocked looks were anything to go by.

Allen briefly wondered if she would die, stuck here on this net, but her question was answered when she was slowly lifted up and inserted on the ground. A white scary guy wearing glasses came out of the trees and walked up to her. She took a step back for every one step forward he took, until she hit a wall to which she ran to the left hopping to escape, but was stopped by a red head with a scarf.

"Look," she started. "I don't know what I did to piss you people off. Heck I don't even know who you people are." Okay so she was lying on that last part. Everyone knew about the Black Order. "But, if you'll just let me go you'll never hear from me again. Okay?" No one said anything. So she took that as a yes. With out any warning she jumped up into the trees and ran off……..only to be stopped by the one and only Kanda, who gripped her trench coat and dragged her back to the creepy glasses man. "NO!" she shouted and she was once again surrounded by that bubble, the blue haired man was thrown back into a tree where he unsheathed his sword again.

Allen sat there for a few moments thinking that she would like to be invisible to all the stares that she was getting, when she felt something trickle down her face. Blood. When she reached up to see where was bleeding her gloved hand came back drenched in blood. Suddenly tired from blood loss she passed out. Her last thought was 'I'm sorry I wasn't stronger Mana.'

* * *

They watched in fascination as the boy that was delivered to them by the Millennium Earl reached up and touched the red spot in his snowy white hair and passed out. "What do you want to do now, Brother?" Lilnali asked kindly. Komui thought for a moment before announcing that he would be brought inside.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do, Brother? We don't even know if he is human or not." Linali stated. His expression softened a bit and he replied.

"It's alright, he's human. Humans are the only thing in this world that are stupid enough to be cursed." He turned to Kanda. "Kanda pick him up and bring him to the Med. Center, please." Kanda glared but picked up the surprisingly light boy in his arms.

* * *

When Allen opened her eyes she was lying on a relatively comfortable mattress in a bright room. She glanced around lazily to see the blue haired Girly Man starring at her. She looked down to see-with some relief-that they were not able to take off her trench coat. She felt her head to look for any pain. When she felt none, she took off the bandages and placed them on the table. Kanda was a bit surprised to see that neither the bandages nor the kids' hair had traces of red in them.

Allen swung her feet off the bed to find that they hadn't been able to take of any article of her clothing. Silently she walked towards the door, past her guard and straight into Mr. Creepy Glasses himself. He smiled evilly at her. "I see you're awake, Young Snowflake." He stated.

"Allen." She replied.

"What?" he asked clearly taken off guard by her speech.

"My name. It's Allen." She repeated. "Thank you for you assistance, though I would not have needed it if you had let me go in the first place, I will be leaving now." She said as she made to move past him. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Who said you could leave, Mr. Allen?" he questioned. "We need to run some tests on you to see if you're compatible with an Innocence."

"And if I am not?" She asked.

"Then you may go free."

"Then I will tell you here that I am not compatible with your Innocence, for I have none of my own, and take my leave." She shoved past him.

"You cannot leave unless I say you are allowed to leave. And you do not need to be _Innocent_ to be compatible with _Innocence_, my Dear." She flinched at being called the name the Millennium Earl had called her ever since her took her in.

"_Never _call me that again If you wish to keep your vocal cords and or tongue." She threatened. "Hurry up and run your stupid test so that I may be on my way sometime today."

"Right this way, Mr. Allen. Kanda follow."

* * *

Thankyou everyone for reading my story. I'm not going to pester anyone for reviews because i hate it when people do that.


	3. The Girly Man and the Bean Sprout

"Kanda huh? Wow, you've even got a girly name to go with that girly man frame of yours," Allen taunted. Personally she thought he looked pretty good, the long hair suited him. He glared at her but didn't say anything. 'weird' Allen thought. 'it's like he wants to say something, but can't. I wonder if Mr. Creepy Glasses has anything to do with it.' They walked onto a platform and started to sink down. "Hebreska(is that how u sp. It?) I have found someone for you too check out. We need you to see if he's compatible with any sort of Innocence that we have now." Allen gasped when she was lifted up by tentacles.

"In….Innocence….." Allen struggled in his grasp.

"Hey! Let me go! This wasn't part of the deal!" She struggled some more and when Hebreska's face came close she kicked it hard. He dropped her onto the platform again and clutched his face. 'Okay, maybe I kicked him to hard.' She stood up and tried to punch Mr. Creepy, but instead bent his clip-board. "You. Will. Let. Me. Out. Of. Here. Now!" She practically screamed.

"Hebreska?" Mr. Creepy asked.

"Not compatible with any Innocence we have," Kanda smirked. "But, that is because this one already has

Innocence within. It is not one I have ever encountered before." Allen started sweating. She knew what they were talking about.

"Okay, I did your stupid test I'm not compatible with any of your Innocence now that that's over with you'll let me go now. It was part of our deal, and just for the record. I told you so."

"Yes you may have told us, but you did not tell us that you already have an Innocence inside you. That changes matters completely. You must stay and help the Black Order. It is your duty."

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! I REFUSE."

"Allen," she looked at the blue thing she had kicked. "You will be the one who will choose the outcome of the war. Whether humans die out and the Earl wins, or the Earl dies and humans live."

"I don't see how those options are very good. Either way it makes me a murderer. I kill one man and many live or I don't do anything and everyone dies. That's a pretty sick way to put things." Allen stated sarcastically. "But," she sighed. "I will do as you ask." This would be the only way she would get to see the Earl again. Her adopted father.

"Fabulous!" Komui sang. "Now, if you'll follow me we'll get you outfitted in Exorcists clothing, and I'll introduce you to everyone. Kanda will be your personal guide since you two seem to have hit it off so well."

"What! You can't stick me with Bean Sprout here. " that was the first word Allen had heard Kanda utter-she ignored the Beam Sprout comment. She couldn't help it if she was petite, and did not make a good man-since she woke up. But, despite the nice body, she doubted that either of them would be able to survive in each other's company for very log before one of them snapped. And with the way things were going right now, she wasn't sure who it would be.

"I agree with Girly Man. No f'in way. It ain't gonna happen." She stated.

"Why not? You two are going to be partners from now on. Kanda needed one anyway. He keeps terrifying the finders who go with him, and every other Exorcist has a partner. With the exception of one to which we have no idea where the sadist is. So you might as well get used to it, because kid, once you're suited up you and Kanda are leaving for your first mission in Mateel. There are finders already there waiting for our assistance. You two are going to retrieve the Innocence from the Ghost of Mateel. Get it? Got it? Good." That last part came out so fast that Allen almost didn't catch the last part.

Quicker then she would have thought possible she was given another trench coat similar to the one that Girly Man wore and was sent on her way. "Bean Sprout," Kanda said as they were running to the train with a finder. "You'd better not burden me, because I won't hesitate to leave you." As they reached the bridge, Kanda and the finder jumped own to land on the roof. Allen quickly following to keep up.

"Screw that man." She muttered to herself. "If he dies, I'll have one less problem to worry about."


	4. Deal With Death

**I'd like to have it known that I would not be updating this if not for the persistance of a one zenbon zakura. So if you're reading this zenbon zakura I hope it is everything you expected and more.**

* * *

They arrived at Mateel as the sun was setting, casting an ominous omen for the deserted town. Shadows around every corner kept the two exorcists on alert for danger. Allen looked out into the town ahead of them and suddenly dropped down in surprise. Kanda stopped running and turned sharply to look at the fallen squirt. This was the reason he didn't want a partner, too much excess baggage.

"What's bothering you now Bean Sprout?" he demanded more then asked .Allen look sharply up at her annoying "partner" then sighed.

"Not that it's any of your business but there's a few Akuma in there." He turned to her sharply and glared.

"And just how would you know that, Bean Sprout? Got ESP?"

"No I do not have ESP so you can just shove that up yours, and I don't want to talk about how I know I just thought I'd warn you," she said without a second thought and took off into the city.

"Damn that Bean Sprout! Taking off without me like he can defend himself, that stupid brat couldn't defend himself from a tree stump. Hmph I hope he doesn't hurt himself or it's my ass that's on the line." Kanda muttered to himself as he ran to catch up with his latest annoyance.

* * *

To say Kanda was annoyed could only be addressed as a massive understatement. It turned out that Bean Sprout could fight (AN: see chapt.1 Earl's assassin training), and not just any style of fighting, the stupid idiot could fight in every freaking style that Kanda had ever heard of and then some. 

They were now waiting for the Doll of Mateels' friend to die so that they could take her they could take her innocence. The Doll was singing a beautifully haunting song that reminded Allen of her past with Mana. Allen was almost asleep when a great rumbling shook the ground on which he was standing and an Akuma burst through the ground. She could instantly see the soul inside the Akuma crying and screaming for salvation. She felt tears come to her eyes but blinked them away. She would have to weaken the Akuma before she could free its soul. Unfortunately this was a level two Akuma and knew how to talk and apparently knew who she was.

"Ahh…..My lovely Master Allen. I had wondered where you had gotten off to. Obviously you were still alive or else we would've had a lot more crap from Tiki and Rhode than normal. But never the less after I kill you I shall let them know that I have seen you. I sure the Millennium Earl would greatly reward him for getting rid of rejection."

"You! You just shut up about that! You don't know anything I should kill you where you stand."

"Ah. You should, but as you cannot kill sand I'm afraid you shall be unsuccessful." With that being said it attacked Kanda and managed to run a hole through his shoulder adding to his inventory of injuries.

"Kanda!" Allen ran to her fallen comrade and covered his body with her own to shield it from another attack. As the Akuma charged forward the same blue bubbly appeared around them and rebound the Akuma's attack back on itself. Looking down at Kanda Allen saw that he was bleeding heavily; cursing The Akuma who was now recovering from the ferocity of his own attack took off her exorcist coat and managed to stop the bleeding.

Allen turned to the Akuma and the mangled bodies of the Doll of Mateel and her friend. Seeing that no one was conscious enough to see her Allen unleashed her full power on the Akuma, taking it down within minutes. When she was sure that she had decapitated it enough that it couldn't move she bent down, and kissed its cheek and whispered into its ear "I forgive you of all your sins" with those word the chains binding the soul to its fake vessel were broken and the soul gave the child a fleeting smile as it disappeared.

Turning back to look at Kanda who was now an ugly shade of gray she looked him evaluating his condition. 'Please don't let him gain consciousness while I'm doing this.' She leaned over his body mindful of his injuries and whispered into his ear, "Death, accept my body's offering to you in exchange for his life." She moved over to his lips, praying and pleading in her mind that he wouldn't wake up, and kissed him full on the mouth. She bit her tounge slowly pushed the bleeding appendage into his mouth and gave the Death residing in him some of her life essence. Not enough to harm her but enough that he would accept her offering in return for a favor.

By the end of the kiss Kanda's life was spared and he was breathing normally, his wounds already starting to heal. Allen looked over to the doll and her human. The human was dead and the doll damaged beyond repair, silently saying a prayer for their honest friendship she retrieved the innocence from the doll as her promise indicated (they would wait until the human was dead to retrieve the innocence). Removing her cloak from Kanda's shoulder she put the innocence in the pocket, gathered up Kanda and his things and ran to the nearest hospital, in the nest town silently thanking all the finders who had given their lives to protect the innocence.

She made sure that she was close enough to the hospital that one of the nurses who were out in the garden with their patients would discover them as the walked around, before promptly passing out having almost reaching her limit. The small blood loss from minor injuries and her encounter and deal with death had taken more out her than she had expected. The last thing she heard was a scream as one of the nurses stumbled upon them.

* * *

Allen woke up to Kanda being berated by the hospital doctor for being up in his condition. Apparently there was more blood on them then she had predicted and as a result Kanda was being babied which she had to admit amused her to no end to see Kanda so irritated until they realized that she was awake and the doctors wrath was unleashed upon her. A flurry of questions came out of his mouth until she raised a hand and tried to speak but all that came out was a raspy whisper of "water?" 

She was immediately given a glass by a nurse who was standing by the pitcher. "Hello, how are you feeling? You and your friend gave my friend quite a scare when she found the two of you in a bloody heap oh the floor. Suddenly all the memories came rushing back to her. The innocence that was in her coat pocket!

"Where is my coat?" she asked the nurse urgently.

"It's hanging on the door. We put it there after we found you. Didn't know if you wanted it washed or not and this man here wouldn't tell us what to do with it." she explained, pointing at Kanda.

"Kanda the Doll's side of the deal is in my inner coat pocket put it somewhere safe." Allen all but ordered. It took Kanda a few moments to fully comprehend what she was talking about and went to her coat to take out the desired object and put it into his own coat.

Allen got up from her bed and pulled on her jacket relieved to see that the doctors hadn't taken off any of her clothes. "How long have we been here?" she inquired lightly.

"Nearly three-and-a-half days, I couldn't understand why there was so much blood on you when you had little to no injuries, much more then him who had more severe injuries."

"Ah, well most of it isn't mine, and Kanda it's time to go." She told the brooding exorcist. To the doctor she said "Please send the hospital bill to the Black Order. Thank you for all your hospitality." She bowed and walked out the door following Kanda. She Doctor stood there for a minute digesting what the sweet little boy had said to him and reacted when he realized that they were leaving.

"Wait! You can't leave! You've just woke up." He shouted after them. Allen turned and gave him the angels own smile and continued walking after Kanda who had paused momentarily. The doctor didn't follow.

They got on a train that would take them home, and Allen wondered what new challenges would await them. 'After all' she thought 'that was one hell of a first mission.'


End file.
